Late Night Shorts
by Starfur Darkmoon
Summary: These little random antics are the cause when my brother and I are up late and talking. So we come up with these little late night shorts, just for the humor of them. Rated T for the use of cussing.
1. Part 1

Zane sat in a chair, quietly watching TV. Cynder was trying to get his attention,  
"Hello?" Cynder asked. Zane ignored her. Cynder turned herself into a cat and jumped into Zane's lap,  
"Pet me!" Cynder yelled.  
"No." Zane said.  
"Pet me!" Cynder whined.  
"No." Zane said.  
"Rub my belly!" Cynder demanded.  
"No." Zane grumbled. Zane got up, turning off the TV, he placed Cynder in her room and closed the door. Zane went to go to bed,  
"Open the door!" Cynder whined.  
"Open it your own!" Zane shouted. Cynder unsheathed her claws and began scratching at the door,  
"Open the door, I have to use the liter box." Cynder mewed, loudly.  
"Stop that!" Zane shouted. Cynder continued scratching the door,  
"Stop that!" Zane hissed. Cynder began to meow and scratch the door,  
"DAMN IT CYNDER!" Zane shouted. There was only scratching,  
"Man, you have the weirdest girlfriend ever." Kai laughed.  
"No...Yea..." Zane mumbled.  
"What did you call my mom?" Asked Collins. Zane and Kai looked up to see Collins in the rafters,  
"Nothing!" Kai replied quickly.  
"How long have you been there?!" Zane asked, incredulity.  
"I am the night." Collins replied.  
"Go away!" Zane yelled.  
"I'm batman!" Collins shouted. Cynder was just mewing in the background.  
"Who's batman?" Kai asked.  
"Your mom." Collins replied.  
"My mom is dead." Kai replied bluntly.  
"In order to kill the man in a bat suit, we must think like the man in a bat suit," Zane turned to Kai "Hey your parents are dead."  
"Up yours." Kai replied.  
"LET ME OUT!" Cynder cried, she continued "LOVE ME, PET ME!"  
"I am the night." Collins said.  
"In order to get rid of stupid, we must fight stupid with stupid. Now where is another Shade?" Kai asked.  
"Julien would just set the room on fire. Yumi is too stupid to help us. Shadow is creepy as fuck. So that leaves Ebony..." Zane trailed off.  
"Fuck that, I'm not waking that adorable kid from her sweet little dreams." Kai mumbled.

Meanwhile in Ebony's dreams,  
There was a giant monster bunny, eating a giant hamster, in the background. The world was burnt as if there had just been a bomb that burned the surface of the Earth. Ebony bounced along the path,  
"La, la, la, la, la." Ebony sang, skipping. A burning build crushed two orphans. The city was run down, burning and crumbling. Ash and smoke filled the air. Ebony soon returned to a campsite, Kai was roasting over the fire.

Back in the real world,  
Ebony was chewing on Kai's leg,  
"What do I do?!" Kai whisper.  
"I don't know! This was your idea!" Zane whispered.  
"She's your kid!" Kai countered.  
"Umm...Ebony...wake up...your eating Kai..." Zane said, shaking Ebony awake. Ebony awoke,  
"You taste like chicken." Ebony mumbled. Kai looked horrified,  
"Help me..." Kai whispered.  
"Alright, come on, you have to come with us. TO help us get rid of your brother." Zane said. Ebony yawned and placed her hands together,  
"That ass, other wise known as Collins, is getting on my nerves! This is the second time this week!" Ebony clapped her hands together and continued "I know just what to do..." Ebony began rubbing her hands together as she burst out in malicious laughter.  
"What's she gonna do?" Kai asked in a high pitched voice.  
"I don't know." Zane replied.

Once they got into the male ninja's bed room,  
Ebony climbed up onto the rafters, she began pointing Collins's side.  
"What are you doing?!" Collins asked. Ebony poked him,  
"I am the night!" Collins exclaimed. Ebony poked him once more,  
"I'm batman!" Collins yelled. Ebony poked Collins's side,  
"You can't do this to me!" Collins shouted. Ebony shoved her finger into his side and removed it,  
"I am the night!" Collins shouted. Ebony poked him once more. Collins jumped down from the rafters and ran out the door screaming. Ebony walked after Collins. And the Julien ran in and pulls out a ray gun. Then Julien shot Zane in the face with it.  
"VICTORY IS MINE!" Julien shouted, running away.  
"What in the name of balls, just happened?" Kai asked, flustered.  
"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Kai shouted. Cole threw his pillow at Kai,  
"Shut up and come back to bed." Cole said, with a gay lisp.  
"I'm gonna take a walk." Kai said, frustrated.  
"Baby, don't let them get you all worked up." Cole said, sweetly. Kai sighed and was climbing back into Cole bed when Jay awoke. Jay looked at them,  
"Ha, your gay." Jay laughed, and fell back to sleep.

users/outgoing? watch?v=koGoQjXuovY


	2. Part 2

A VERY SHADEY CHRISTMAS

After approximately four seconds of planning, the Shades and Julien because they needed a ride from Ninjago to Earth for the holidays. Cynder, Ebony, and Collins decided to go to a parking lot to celebrate Christmas.  
"Where...is that stupid fucking...rhymelord?" Asked Cynder, she had a small slur.  
"I have no idea." Collins mumbled, falling over.  
Ebony poked her head out from under the table, her big eyes wide with fear before they slowly shrank and she timidly whispered "Maybe we should go get to it without him?"  
"YA!" Cynder shouted, causing Ebony to 'eep' smally and retreat back beneath her table.  
Cynder punched a window and jammed Wheatley into the key.  
"WAKE UP YOU STUPID USELESS WATCH!" Cynder bellowed loudly  
Wheatley's interface popped up wearing a night cap "It's midnight! You're drunk again, aren't you?"  
"YOU DON'T OWN ME!" Cynder yelled, Wheatley rolled his eye... thing and clicked the car to life.  
"WHEEEEEEEE!" Cynder screamed as she rocketed forward into a large support column, completely wrecking the front of the car with a boom.  
"Fuck, the polis is comin'!" Cynder awkwardly unbuckled and immediately smashed head first into the concrete.  
"FUCK THE POLIS!" Cynder shouted, walking away.  
"Fuck that...slimelord is...here" Cynder hick upped. Dr. Julien walked out of his TARDIS  
"I'm now married to the queen of Switzerland." Dr. Julien walked out with a stately air and took one look around. "You got drunk again didn't you?"  
"NO I DIDN'T!" Cynder shouted defensively, awkwardly thrusting the hand holding a bottle of vodka at him before trying to stuff it in his pants.  
"I don't know, is it Ebony hiding underneath the table, Collins lying in a pile of vomit on the floor, or you shouting like a bitch... Scratch that last one, you're always a bitch." Julien sighed "When in Rome." He grabbed the bottle in his drawers and took a deep draught.  
"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!" Cynder shouted, Julien emptied the bottle and swooned a bit.  
"Whoo... That has a kick to it! Haven't drank something like that since that fiesta that millennial during 3000..." He looked thoughtful. "I'm going back to Switzerland some sexy fun times...Maybe I'll grab Madame Vastra and Jenny..."  
"TELL SPROCKET TO DRIVE!" Shouted Cynder.  
"HE'S DRUNK TOO..." Dr. Julien shouted back before the doors closed and the machine wooshed away.  
"Stupid mimelord not taking me with him sexy times..." Cynder mumbled, grabbing another bottle. She noticed a random guy hiding behind a pillar and turned to him!  
"Come over here hobo, I'm sharing the fucking spirit of Christmas." She looked up to the sky and started shouting "IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU NOW MA!?"  
The strange man approached cautiously and started nervously itching himself "Ya... mean it? Ya really mean it miss?"  
Cynder snorted "Fuck yeah, what's the worst that could happen?"

The next morning, when everyone woke up the first thing they noticed was that the sun is the worst thing ever. So is traffic. Oh and they were missing the Christmas tree, presents, most of the their clothing and the TARDIS  
"Why is my head pounding like I have drums in my head?" Asked Dr. Julien.  
Cynder clutched her head "Dear god everything hurts... Why am I so fucking sticky?"  
Ebony sat with her eyes wide open staring blankly forward while rocking "I want some bleach for Christmas mommy, maybe then I'll forget last night."  
"Yeah, yeah sure, my fucking head..."  
Dr. Julien stood up and turned to his TARDIS and promptly smacked into a support column, without detaching himself his hands darted around the stone before he jumped back.  
"Someone stole my TARDIS!" Dr. Julien shouted then blushed "Again..." Cynder spoke up,  
"Doctor. Do you remember what happened last night?" Cynder questioned, Julien kept wandering around with his hands in front of him like he was blind.  
"Not a thing." Dr. Julien said.  
"Fuck." Cynder mumbled. "Well better go look for it, come on Ebony; I'm sure your brother will find us." She looked at her for a moment "And we need to find you some clothes."  
Collins woke up and groaned, "Jesus fucking Christ, my everything." He got up unsteadily and barely kept his balance as he juddered about. "The fuck is everybody... Cynder? Ebony? Julien? Guys?" He turned around right as Zane ran up and kicked him in the balls.  
"REVENGE YA DICK!" Zane shouted as he ran away.  
"Why?" Collins groaned as he collapsed holding his crushed coconuts. "WHYYYYYYYYYYY?"


End file.
